<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米英】Useless Fantacy by Elizabeth_Akino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209992">【米英】Useless Fantacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino'>Elizabeth_Akino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Omega Verse, 米X双英</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>美国一觉醒来发现出差两个月的恋人提前回来了，可他似乎和平时有些不一样？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米英】Useless Fantacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>米英国设 米X两个英 有ABO设定<br/>有英水仙描写请注意（无正题）<br/>AO3存车【x。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>美国睁开眼睛时还是清晨，窗帘的缝隙里透着亮金光芒。在稍微恢复意识的瞬间他就想起了还要两天才能从非洲出差归来的恋人，因为就在几分钟前的梦境里他们还在这张床上深入交流……英国的身体很热，不论是外面的皮肤还是里面的黏膜，很热，就像现在一样热……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不对，怎么现在还是热的？！美国一把掀开被子，果然，一个脑袋正埋在他的股间上下动作。察觉到被趁着睡眠威胁的对象已经醒来，那个脑袋总算停下，抬起头看上来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“英，英国？！”美国被吓得破了嗓，准备伸手去床头柜抽屉掏枪的右手就这么悬在半空，“你怎么回来了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国没有回答，他最后卷了一下舌头，在美国没有忍耐住的一声闷哼里爬了上来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>看来是提前回来给我一个惊喜。美国轻车熟路地将手搭上那个腰，那里似乎比之前更细了，“怎么出差两个月就瘦了？我记得你以前还挺喜欢那边的食物啊。”右手伸进衣摆，只是两下试探的抚摸就让英国颤抖不停，洒在侧脸的气息活像是要哭出来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>确实，这一次英国的外出公务时间实在不短，这对几乎每天都亲密相拥的两个人来说非常难熬。美国已经想好在机场迎接英国，然后直接拉着他住进机场旁的酒店，他相信英国一定也会赞同这样的决定。不过很显然，他想错了，英国比预想的更加难以忍耐。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“阿尔，我好难受，快一点……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>甜腻的花香随着英国的吐气直冲鼻腔，“你换香水了？”美国将鼻子埋进英国的脖颈——那是他每天擦涂香水的地方——果然，这里的味道是最浓的，像是被投进只有鲜花的世界，土地为花瓣成泥，天空被绿叶遮蔽。“好香啊，英国，这个也太好闻了。”虽然不知道向来只使用男士香水、就连中性香都绝不会尝试的英国为什么突然换了这么浓郁的鲜花香型，但美国决定还是先好好享受再说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他对着那里又吸又亲，而本就勉强用膝盖支撑身体的英国完全失去了力气，只是趴在美国身上不停喘气，很久，才像是用尽了所有力气又说了一句，“快点，别折磨我了……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>既然爱人这样急切，体贴的美国自然不能拒绝，他伸手准备为英国放松扩张，却在那里摸到了一片湿滑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哇哦，你竟然都自己准备好了，英国，你就这么想我吗？”美国将沾上润滑的手指展示在英国眼前，随着靠近，他闻到这不是两人常用的润滑剂的味道，那是和英国的脖子上的香水一样的味道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这也太用力了英国，你明明知道就算什么都不准备我也一直都对你那么着迷。不过美国没有将这些话说出口，没有人会不愿意看到恋人为自己做这些细心的事情。不过……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不过你也放进去太多了吧，流得到处都是。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯…放进去，什么……”英国的眼睛被水莲遮蔽在后，但不难看出，那里面满是疑惑，但随着身下被手指进入，它们又回归了刚才的渴求，“啊，唔，阿尔……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>入口很软，里面也很软，不知道英国到底用了多少润滑，本不是用来做这种事情的肠壁上又湿又黏，让美国差一点就凭着想象高潮了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>看来一切的前期准备都已经由英国完成了，美国想象着英国独自在卫生间里为自己扩张的样子，慢慢进入了那具身体。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“啊！阿尔，阿尔！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国不停叫着他的名字，在被全部进入的瞬间就射在了两人的小腹上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“今天怎么这么敏感，这两个月你都没有自己做过？”美国等到瘫倒胸口的人稍微喘上气就开始了动作，而英国紧紧抱着他，叫的声音又尖又响，幸好他们住在house里，如果是市里的那个公寓，现在已经要被邻居砸墙大骂了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>很明显英国没有余力去回答他的问题，所以美国也不再追问，抱住英国加快速度。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“天，亚瑟，你里面怎么这么软。”不但软得要死，而且还一直缠上来，这样的收紧平时只会发生在英国高潮的时候。“放松点，我，我快要……亚瑟！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>为了保持男人的尊严，美国只好先暂时离开了那里，他快速用手先解决了一次，又在英国恳求的眼神里回到了让他突变处男的身体里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“这是报复吗？”他亲吻已经开始流眼泪的英国，“刚才我只是进来而已，什么都没做，是你自己那么快就射了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“唔，没有，报复……阿尔，阿尔，快点。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国摇晃着腰开始催促，这样的主动实在是难得，美国想都没有想就开始了又一轮动作。因为刚才已经释放过，这次他也终于能够在这些要命的肌肉收缩里保持余裕，美国频频摩擦英国最爱的那些地方，果然听到了一声声带着哭腔的呻吟。他吸吮鲜花香气的源头，可那些香水却没有因为这些动作而变淡，反而突然浓郁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>还没有等他想明白，英国就抱住了他的头，“咬我，阿尔，好难受……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>？英国不是最讨厌他在做爱的时候咬他吗？从前美国曾经试过一次，结果被用力推开并警告说，「不要胡啃乱咬！」或许英国今天真的是非常有感觉吧，美国不再多问，终于心满意足地轻轻咬起他的脖子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>因为这个动作，英国哭得更厉害了，身体内部也在不停抽动，让美国不禁担心起来，“你到底怎么了？没事吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他想要暂时离开查看情况，却被英国摇着头阻拦，“快点给我，阿尔……别欺负我了……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>虽然对英国‘欺负人’的控诉有些异议，但既然他都这么说了，那还是继续吧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>就这样，在一次次的啃咬和贯穿里，英国再一次哭喊着达到了高潮。而就在这一瞬间，美国临近顶峰的器官突然被吸入了更深的地方。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“唔，这什么……”就像是又回到了英国的嘴里，那里温热柔软，不停吮吸敏感的前端。“Fuck，这太厉害了，你今天不要想下床了亲爱的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这样的强烈刺激没有一个男人能够抵抗，美国什么都顾不上思考，他不自觉加重了咬合，在几下深埋后就要开始射精，可就在这时，卧室的门突然被一脚踹开了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“阿尔弗雷德你tm竟然敢把人带到我的床上！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这一个惊吓实在是不小，不能说是不小，简直是他诞生以来最大的惊吓。按理说被这么一吓，正常人都会立刻痿掉，可美国此刻就在高潮的边缘，所以他非但没有痿，还咬着牙射出了比平时还要多的量，它们从英国的身体里满溢而出，滴落在床单上，让站在门口的人瞬间被怒火吞没。而说起门口的人……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“英国？！？！？！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>就算再过一千年，美国也想不到会有被英国捉奸在床的一天，而再过100万年，他也想不到，被捉奸的对象是，英国。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“这，这怎么回事？！”美国抱着身上已经晕过去的英国目瞪口呆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你问我？！你自己和别人乱搞就算了，怎么可以把他带到我们的家里，你！”英国冲到床边，看上去完全没有了平时的游刃有余，“我只不过是出差两个月，我还提前两天回家想要给你一个惊喜！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“等等，听我解释！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我能原谅你和别人上床，毕竟我们……我们的生命那么长，你会感到厌倦也是，正常的……”怒气逐渐消退，英国低下头，十分失落，“但你至少不要把他带回这里，这里……这里不是我们的家吗……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>如果要他看见英国这样的表情、听见这样的语气，美国简直恨不得再次钻回几十年前肮脏潮湿的战壕里。他赶忙将怀里的人翻过身，让他躺在床上，“亚瑟，你看清楚，这，我不知道这是怎么回事啊！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>床上的英国睡得一脸满足，而床边的英国睁大眼睛说不出一句话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我今天一醒来你就，哦不是，是这个你，他就在床上，”美国解释道，“我以为你是提前回来了，事实上你确实提前回来了，总之我以为这是你所以才……我怎么可能会找别人，我每一天见到你都还觉得不够！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>听了这番解释，又看了眼前和自己一模一样的人，英国这才稍微冷静下来，“所以又是那种事吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我想应该是这样。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国用被子将床上赤身裸体的自己盖了个严严实实，“这是什么时代的我？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不知道，你没有记忆吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“没有。你们什么都没说？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>说是说了，就是，“没说什么有用的……都两个月没见你了，还能说什么……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国的眼神一言难尽，看起来既想骂人又有些不好意思，最终，他还是稍微弯下腰，给了美国一个回家的亲吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“欢迎回家亚瑟，我很想你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我也很想你，笨蛋。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>直到英国收拾完行李，又从浴室清洗完毕出来，床上的人才终于醒了过来。“阿尔？”一听就是饱餐过后的餍足语气，在睁眼环视了一圈后，他也被吓到了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你！我？！”床上的英国指着美国身边的英国睁大双眼，和之前英国的反应一模一样，“阿尔，这怎么回事？！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国瞥了美国一眼，那眼神应该是在说‘他在问你所以你来回答。’</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“呃，我好像不是你叫的那个阿尔弗雷德……”美国解释道，“之前我也把你认错了，所以抱歉，这边这个才是我认识的英国……之前也有过其他年代的英国突然出现在这里的事情，所以你还记得自己是在哪一年吗？也许英国，哦这边的英国可以想起来回去的方法。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>床上的英国眨眨眼睛，似乎是在思考美国这番话的可信度，在看了他们很久之后，他总算是选择了开口，“2021年1月。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“？？？”那不就是上个月吗？美国满脸疑惑看向身边的英国，“你没有一点印象？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国看起来也很惊讶，他皱起眉摇摇头，“没有，我1月份就在非洲，每一天都很正常，没有什么记忆断层。就算我不记得，发生了奇怪的事情马里欧也起码会告诉我的。”他思考了一会儿，又看向床上的自己——英国已经给他换上自己的衣服了，“你还记得什么吗，到这里来之前的事情。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我就在D.C的家里，”床上的英国回答，“今天是我的发情期，我也不可能会出去……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>好像听到了什么奇怪的词汇，英国和美国面面相觑，因为过于疑惑，他们没有打断另一个人的话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“阿尔，就是美国，他去帮我拿霍华德送来的东西，我实在太累了就睡着了，醒来的时候正好是热潮，所以……抱歉。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>好像听到了什么令人怀念的名字，英国张了两次嘴才最终发出声音，“霍华德不是在二十年前就，去世了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“？霍华德才二十六岁啊。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哈？！二战时候我在意大利第一次遇到他他就已经二十二岁了！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“二战时候我遇到的是霍华德的爷爷詹姆啊？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>等等等等，这很不对劲，先是那个英国说了些奇怪的东西，再是他连自己最熟悉的秘书都搞错。这绝不是和之前那两次一样的事情。美国决定先从最开始的奇怪的地方问起，“你说的发…情期，是什么啊？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这下轮到那个英国满脸疑惑，“我是Omega，当然会有发情期。”他看向英国，“你们不是我和美国吗，怎么会不知道这个？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>是英国和美国没错，但是什么Omega和发情期完全没有听说过啊！美国想要大喊大叫，好在英国还算冷静，他决定让两边先说清各自的情况，再讨论现在的奇怪事故。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>依照那个英国——美国和英国决定暂时只称呼他为亚瑟——的讲述，在他的世界里，人类除了男性和女性这样天生的性别区分，还有Alpha、Beta和Omega这样后天分化的第二性别。Alpha体力智力超群，通常充当领导者的角色，但比较容易受到Omega的信息素影响；Beta人数最多，无法感知另两者的信息素，是世界工作者的中流砥柱；Omega虽然体力和智力与Beta并没有区别，但每月都有发情期，会分泌大量信息素吸引Alpha与之发生性行为。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“所以那个香味是信息素？”美国回忆起之前那股浓烈的花香味。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟点点头，有些不自在地捂住还留着吻痕和牙印的脖子，“是，信息素是脖子上的腺体和，别的地方分泌的。按理说现在只有阿尔能闻到我的信息素，因为我已经被他标记很久了。”那之后他又说明了标记的事情，以及，“Omega不论男女都可以怀孕生产，但……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>噗！！！对这样离奇的世界也一直保持冷静的英国总算有了反应，将他宝贝的红茶喷了一地，“怀孕？？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“生，生孩子？！”美国的声音高到连自己都想要打自己，“那我们，哦不是，是你们，有……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我还没说完，能够怀孕生产的是人类，我们是国家，虽然也有发情期和信息素，但是并不会怀孕。至少我和阿尔在一起这两百多年都没有。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>看来不仅仅是这个第二性别，就连他们的历史也相差甚远。但既然那边的美国也是美国，而不是什么英属美利坚，至少某个对立的战争还是存在的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“当时的殖民地确实爆发了叛乱，最后也演变成一场战争，虽然我和阿尔都不期望那样的发展，但毕竟那是国民的意志，我们并没有权力、也没有办法扭转；反过来也是一样，虽然国家之间的关系会在一定程度上影响国家象征之间的关系，但毕竟在那之前我就已经和阿尔…我们就已经是伴侣了，所以那次战争也并没有对我们造成很大的影响。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>美国和英国对亚瑟所描述的历史无比羡慕，他们不约而同地沉默着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”亚瑟见到两人突然的反常，询问道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“没什么，我们只是……如果我当时也能像你那边的美国一样，意识到自己对英国的感情就好了。”美国知道英国一定也是这样遗憾着，如果两个人都能够在一切发生之前说清楚，那他们也不会关系僵硬那么多年了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“其实我们也不是意识到什么感情，”亚瑟想了一会儿才决定这么说，也和这边的英国一样不怎么有精神，“那一次我的发情期突然提前，抑制用的药草也没有准备，正好被阿尔撞到。那时候他才分化不久，根本抵抗不了信息素，就完成标记了。那之后我们都很后悔，但因为没有能够取消标记的技术，就只能成为伴侣。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>虽然战争没有改变伴侣关系，但这样的结合在两人的心里布下了阴影，从前单纯的关系不复存在，他们都以为对方只是因为标记才被迫和自己绑在一起，所以从不在发情期以外的时间里做爱。在科学家们研制出去除标记的方法后，亚瑟即使很不愿意，但也还是建议阿尔弗雷德和他一起去做手术。经过一番误会和矛盾，两人差一点就要带着绝望结束伴侣生活，但幸好在那之前他们终于明白了对方的心意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“虽然我们一直都在一起，阿尔也会每个月都帮我度过发情期，但因为不坦率也浪费了很多时间，我们也有过很伤心的回忆。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟应该是想要给美国和英国一些安慰，但这话实在是有些凡尔赛文学，这些情感纠结在美国看来根本无法和他与英国混杂在各种战争中的历史相比。英国似乎看出了他的想法，在美国说出什么煞风景的话之前岔开了话题，“所以你对突然来到这里的事情有头绪吗？如果一直待在这里，你那边的美国应该也会担心吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是啊，在发情期突然失踪，阿尔肯定要发疯了。”亚瑟也喝了一口红茶，动作和英国一模一样，“但我还是第一次遇到这种情况，完全不知道有什么方法。你们之前不是有过经验吗，都是怎么回去的？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>……之前是做了一些事情才回去的，但那件事美国刚才都已经做过了，并没有什么效果。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>两边都暂时没有办法，英国和美国只能邀请亚瑟暂时留在这里，他应该是个不错的客人，比之前那个脾气别扭的美利坚和某个恨不得一绳子绞死美国的海盗船长好多了。亚瑟也很爽快地答应下来，不过在另外两人准备离开时，他突然拽住了美国的袖子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>又是那股花香味，本来已经因为开窗通风而几乎快要散尽了，却在此时突然又浓烈起来。但与亚瑟所说的对Alpha具有强烈的催情作用不同，美国只是觉得它很好闻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“等等，我……”亚瑟的呼吸加快不少，怎么看都是最开始那个十分想要的样子，“发情期，每过几个小时就会，有热潮…你们这里没有，抑制剂的话，我会……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“会怎么样？”英国皱起眉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“如果是普通人类，会死，如果是我，我只会希望自己，能真的死掉……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这到底是个什么设定！看着亚瑟难受得突然红了眼睛，美国简直想要立刻抱上去，但在他行动之前，英国就先一步动了手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他一边解开亚瑟的衣服，一边面无表情地说道，“只要做爱就行了是吧？我和你做。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我被阿尔标记了，只能和他做。”亚瑟一把捏住衣领。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我们这里没有第二性别，说不定谁都可以，你几个小时前还做了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那是因为他也是美国，他都可以闻到我的信息素味道！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你怎么就非要和他做！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“如果是你你也会想要和他做的吧！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“虽然没错但是那也不行！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国和亚瑟你一言我一语地吵了起来，身为争吵话题中心的美国想要劝阻却不知道该怎么说。对亚瑟说抱歉我真的不能再和你做了？可是眼睁睁看着他痛不欲生也不可能；对英国说反正我们刚才都做过一次了也不差这几次？这简直就是全世界最不要脸的流氓才说得出来的话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>好在那两个英国总算是达成了协议——先让英国试一次，如果不行就换美国。于是，从前只存在于美国幻想里的事情就这么上演了：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国在脱掉英国的衣服、英国在亲吻英国、英国在抚摸英国、英国把手指……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>上帝，如果我现在拿出手机拍摄会不会下地狱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>当然上帝没有回答美国的问题，但英国用眼神狠狠警告了他，美国只能咽下心虚的口水。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你…转过去……”英国看起来有些尴尬，但似乎还有什么奇怪的情绪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟已经开始发昏，对英国的话没有一句反驳地直接照做。而看见另一个自己如此顺从的样子，英国的眼角细微抽动了两下，美国看得很清楚。而他看得更清楚的是英国即将做的事情，这简直就是世界最顶级的视听盛宴，一定是他这几年来遭受的种种苦难的回报！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然而视听盛宴还没正式开始就结束了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不要！好疼，阿尔！”本已经在英国的亲吻和抚摸下几乎完全意乱情迷的亚瑟，在被进入的一瞬间就挣扎着逃开了。他因为疼痛蜷缩起身体，看向美国不停发抖，“阿尔，我好难受，为什么不帮我……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>看来已经神志不清了，亚瑟把刚刚的那些解释全都抛到了南极洲，只是对着美国哀求不停，眼泪在床单上打湿一大片。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国无奈地摇了头，走到美国身边弯下身送来了一个热情的亲吻，“看来只能你去救救他了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“可是你不是不愿意…我们可以再想想别的办法。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“确实是有些别扭，但现在也没办法，如果他真的出了什么事，那边的美国岂不是要伤心死了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>原来是在担心另一个连面都没见过的美国？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“也是，我也不想看着他这么难受。”美国将愧疚压回箱底，赌气地站起身走向亚瑟，不过他还是回头看了一眼英国，幸亏他看了，因为英国现在正一脸计划成功的笑，虽然他在极力掩饰，但没什么能逃过美国的眼睛，“你故意的吗？”他问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我害怕你会因为愧疚硬不起来，”英国笑着说，“好了，我没事的，你快点吧，他是真的很难受。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>美国将亚瑟抱在怀里，后者立刻缠了上来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嘶，”英国吸了口气，“看见自己这个样子可实在不是什么有趣的事。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>美国刚想要说你平时也和这样差不了多少，但在开口之前就被打断了——亚瑟吻了上来，一边亲一边催促。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“等等，”英国上前将两人分开，“做可以，接吻还是免了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟已经听不进去什么话，但美国还很清醒，他想起之前自己也这么阻挡了想要亲吻英国的美利坚，所以十分配合地将亚瑟又摆回了之前的背后位姿势，“呃，你还要继续在这里，看吗……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“当然，以防你们做出什么不必要的事情。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>美国虽然想要反驳，但鉴于英国已经让步了这么多，他决定还是闭嘴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“阿尔，给我，阿尔……”因为很久都没有得到满足，亚瑟又开始了祈求，他摇晃着腰蹭上美国的身体。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>美国看见英国十分不忍直视地别开了目光，叹了口气，“什么第二性别啊，真是……。”他小声地说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>发情期似乎非常消耗体力，亚瑟在做爱之后又昏睡了过去，直到晚餐时间才醒来，但依旧十分有气无力。所以现在的餐桌上一共有三个人，小心翼翼吃面的美国，若有所思吃面的英国，还有疲惫困倦吃面的亚瑟。没有人说话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“抱歉，”最后，还是亚瑟最先开了口，“如果是在其他时期过来肯定不会发生这种事。希望你们不要因为这个有矛盾，我只是…没有抑制剂的发情期真的无法控制。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国放下餐叉，点了点头，又表情复杂地看向亚瑟，“你，对这样的身份就没有不满吗？虽然身为国家不会怀孕生产，但每个月这样的发情期，我总觉得很难接受。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>面对这样不留情面的话，亚瑟竟然没有生气，他吃完最后一口意面，又用餐巾纸将嘴边清理干净，摆出了一个笑着的表情，和英国没什么两样，“刚刚分化的时候当然不满，恨不得用刀把腺体挖掉，特别是看到欧洲的那些家伙不是Alpha就是Beta。那时候虽然也有抑制发情期的药草，但根本不能和现在的药物相比，它们只能压住信息素的催情作用，虽然对Alpha没有了影响，但作为Omega本人还是会很不舒服。我甚至在想会不会是因为自己身为国家做错了什么，是不是夺走了太多人的生命，所以上帝才会这样惩罚我。但后来也就想通了，毕竟那些混蛋国家做的恶劣事情比我只多不少，他们不也好好地当他们的Alpha，所以这只是个倒霉的巧合罢了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“而且身为Omega也不是都没有好处，在战场上能让敌人放松警惕，等他们因为性别而轻视我的时候一剑刺穿喉咙；在平常能很轻易地和国民们拉近距离，虽然也会有些混蛋Alpha找茬，但反正也没人打得过我。”亚瑟一改热潮中脆弱恳求形象，扬起一边眉毛说得洋洋得意，“而且看见那些Alpha向一个Omega认输的样子，哈，那简直是最高级的红茶才能媲美的享受。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他讲了很多欧洲的历史，其内容主要是他是怎么把罗马人赶出英格兰，怎么把那个嘲笑他个子矮的Alpha法国打得灰头土脸，又是怎么成功隐瞒性别成为了英国知名海盗。这些内容其实和这边的世界差别不大，但因为有了一层特殊的身份，本身就已经经历过一遍的英国也听得津津有味，两个人还一起把欧洲大陆的国家挨个嘲了一遍，并且在说到新大陆的时候四眼放光。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国：“那时候胡子混蛋竟然还想用那些法国菜来吸引美国，哈哈哈，你应该看看他被甩了的表情！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟：“我那时候也是和法国抢，不过除了用那些菜，他还叫来了几个Omega保姆，因为小孩子会本能地亲近Omega。但是结果都一样，他被甩得好惨，哈哈哈！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>如果餐桌上有两杯啤酒，那这个场面简直就是大叔们的峥嵘岁月追忆大会。看着笑个不停的两个人，美国此刻真正相信了共同的敌人才是友情的基石这个道理，并且在自己从前尿床的话题里满脸抽搐。他不知道那边的美国是怎么样，反正他是一点也不想听英国没完没了地回忆从前的那个小屁孩，倒不是因为还在介意什么，只是十分不爽，没错，不爽。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好了两位大英帝国，友好交流到此为止，你们是不是忘了什么正经事。”美国站起身打断他们。没错，该怎么让亚瑟回到他自己的世界啊！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>两个英国这才停止了大笑，将右手放在下巴上开始思考，动作完全一致。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯，会不会等他的发情期结束就能回去了？”英国得出这么一个结论。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“也只能先这么假定了。”亚瑟赞成地点点头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然后这个话题竟然就这么结束了，两个人又开始说起从前美国是多么可爱多么黏人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>明明平时习惯和所有人保持心理距离的英国竟然在短短一个小时内就和亚瑟关系好到像是失散多年的情侣，没错，真的是情侣，因为那两个人都靠在一起了！美国回想起自己的那些英国X2妄想，还有几个小时前想要录下来永久保存的香艳场面，总算是认识到了幻想与现实的差距。他此刻十分想一屁股坐在两人中间让他们拉开距离，但那也实在是太离谱了，肯定会成为大叔们的最新笑料话题，所以美国只能叹了口气，将餐盘端进洗碗机。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>因为下一次亚瑟的热潮应该会在半夜来临，而普通的美国并不能像Alpha一样通过结合的标记感知到Omega的需求，所以就像之前三个人的餐桌，今晚的双人床也由三个人共享。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>当然，是美国睡在中间，左边是他的恋人英国，而右边是大概两三个小时后就需要和他做爱的亚瑟。左右两手都是英国，这本来应该是他的国生巅峰，但只有美国知道，这根本就是令人心酸的重大事故。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我们把时钟拨回半个小时前：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“斯科特那个混蛋，知道自己分化成Beta之后比我当时还发疯，掐着牧师的脖子让他又检查了五六遍，”亚瑟一边说着一边躺在双人床的左边，“谁让他之前奚落我，说什么他肯定是个Alpha，到时候会要我好看。噗，笑死我了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“真可惜，不能看到他那时候的表情，不过我想那应该和他在内维尔十字碑前的时候一样精彩。”英国换上了那个被美国吐槽过古板的格子睡衣，轻车熟路地、没有向任何人询问过许可地，躺在了双人床的正中央，亚瑟身边，“你那边有过吗？”他兴致勃勃地问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你说是他妄想和法国那个混蛋联手的那一次？哦没错就是那么精彩，看见自己国王被我抓走时候的表情，就是那样！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>如果说今晚这个卧室有一个多余的人，美国觉得那一定是自己。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我要睡中间！”他拦腰抱起英国，翻了个身把他放在双人床的右边，霸道地占据了中间地形。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>被凭空转了一圈的英国立刻用拳头教训了他，“你干什么，我差点儿被你扔下去！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哦这种花拳绣腿美国最清楚该如何对付，他一手抓住一个拳头，轻而易举地就把曾经战无不胜的大英帝国压在身下一通亲吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“混蛋，你干什么…”果然，英国红了脸，之前作势的拳头也已经松开。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>美国将脸埋在他的肩头，“都说了很想你，当然是想干这个。”说着，右手就滑进了英国的上衣，而英国抬起右膝蹭上了他的腰侧。气氛正好，他们也都十分思念对方，一切都进展得无比顺利，直到身边突然响起一声笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>天呐，忘了旁边还有一个人！美国被一把推开，英国不停咳嗽掩盖尴尬，而亚瑟还在笑个不停，“没事，我不介意，只是一会儿就有热潮，美国你真的不需要先休息一下吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>真该死，亚瑟的表情和声音都和英国一模一样，他的身上还在不停散发好闻的香气，刚刚被勾起的兴致在他的笑声里更加昂扬了。而注意到他的反应的英国不但没像之前一样吃醋生气，反而和亚瑟一起咧开嘴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你们两个不许笑了，快点给我睡觉！！”终于，美国忍无可忍，一手压着一个人让他们老老实实躺好，又拉上被子把三个人盖的严严实实。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>房间里终于安静下来，只有节奏不一的呼吸声，还有窗外不知道什么动物窜过的声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“美国，你是在吃醋吗？”只能凭借声源位置判定为亚瑟的声音在黑暗里响起。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我才没有吃醋。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好吧，如果是我那边的美国，他现在一定是已经别扭疯了。毕竟Alpha的领地意识非常强，阿尔尤其严重，即使是Omega和我睡在一起他也会气得团团转，还嘴硬不肯承认。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我不是Alpha，所以没有吃醋。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>右手边的身体在发抖，美国知道英国一定是在偷笑，他气得在那个玫瑰纹身的地方轻轻拧了一把，在听见英国嘶了一声后心满意足地收回手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然后，他被踹了一脚，而左边的亚瑟也开始偷笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这根本不是他的幻想，这和他的幻想差得也太远了！明明最开始还是在预想轨道上的：两个英国为了他争风吃醋大吵一架（虽然只是小吵）。按照故事的正常发展，之后应该演变成两个英国都红着眼睛争抢着要他先满足自己，而不是两个英国聊得热火朝天完全忘记他的存在、好不容易躺在床上还这个戏弄他一句那个踢他一脚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>上帝啊，我错了，以后再也不幻想两个英国了。美国在黑暗里用意念祈祷，只希望能够早一点找到让亚瑟离开的方法，让好不容易出差回家的英国只看着自己一个人，就像他一直以来的那样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>美国是被身边的呻吟声叫醒的，那时他正梦见自己和英国在吵架，吵架内容记不清了。总之他醒了，而亚瑟正在热潮里难受得浑身大汗。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“亚瑟，你没事吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟睁开眼睛，他将脸埋进美国胸口，“抱歉……”他小声道歉，看样子是还没有完全失去神智，“很难受，所以，快点……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那边的英国似乎因为太累而睡得很沉，一点被吵醒的迹象的都没有。虽然知道英国睡在这里是为了方便监督两个人不能接吻，但美国并不想打扰他的休息，所以他趁着亚瑟还保持清醒先说明道，“我们不能接吻，所以还是从后面，可以吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好。”亚瑟翻过身，将脸埋在了枕头里，而在那之前他很明显地看了一眼英国，看样子是不想吵醒熟睡的他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>……好，美国承认，他吃醋了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>通常情况下面对让他吃醋的对象，美国都有两种方式：一. 眼神警告。这个适用于总是故意惹他的法国，以及无数个向英国搭讪的普通人类，男女不限；二. 拳头警告。这个适用于在眼神警告后依旧纠缠的变态和流氓。但很显然，现在还多了一个方式，那就是把他压在身下，当然，只适用于亚瑟。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟死死抓着枕头，随着动作发出一声声闷哼，虽然不能从声音判断他是否又开始发昏，但是他的手倒是很明显——它从枕头上离开，在床上动来动去，最后终于又找到了一个清凉的东西，紧紧握住。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯？”在美国将那只手抓回来之前，英国醒来了，因为被亚瑟握住的不是别的，就是英国的手腕。被吵醒的人迷迷糊糊睁开眼，就看见两个人正在旁边做得热火朝天，他皱了皱眉，“怎么不叫我？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>美国知道英国是在说怎么不叫醒他，但这话怎么听都像是在埋怨怎么不叫他一起做。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“反正我们也不会接吻，你又那么累，所以，嘶……”察觉到英国已经醒来，亚瑟的体内突然抽动了一下，美国被吓了一跳。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“怎么，他和我有什么不一样吗？”英国满脸好奇地接近，开始亲吻美国的肩膀，这稍微稀释了美国心中的柠檬汁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>现在就是让英国吃醋的好机会！美国放慢速度，但是加大了力度，又抬起英国的脸和他接吻，回答道，“比你还要软，而且最里面好像有什么东西，每次他高潮的时候就会把我吸进去。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>话刚说完，他就被英国咬住下嘴唇拉扯了一下。英国看着他，在美国满意之前就一句话打了回来，“是吗，我也很想试试看啊。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>计划被识破了。面对得意坏笑的英国，美国将他一把拉过开始了新一轮的火热亲吻。手掌从下巴滑下，在脖颈上抚摸一番，来到了英国早已经有了反应的下身，“看着自己男朋友和别人上床也能硬，英国，你可真是个变态。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“这个指控我可不认同，如果你和别人在我面前做爱，我一定要杀了那个人再把你打一顿塞进火箭发射器送上火星。但是，”英国在抚慰里开始喘息，他伸手摸了一下亚瑟的头发，而后者转过脸，眯起眼睛享受脸颊上的抚摸，“他可不是别人，对吗，可爱的我？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟张开嘴，任由英国将手指放入其中翻搅不停。而英国的那里好像变得更硬了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>还说不是变态！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>美国气得对英国一顿又啃又咬，手里和身下的动作也变得更加急切。两个英国同时在叫喊中射在床单上，而他也再次在那个神奇的地方结束了这一次的舍身相救。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>可本应该恢复正常的亚瑟却情况不怎么好，他没有像之前两次一样睡过去，虽然神智恢复了清醒，但他还在浑身发烫，这会儿正不停亲吻英国的手指。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“这，怎么回事？不是说只要我射在里面就能结束吗？”美国有些着急。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国似乎比他还要担心，他将亚瑟翻过来想要查看情况，却在靠近时被一口亲了上来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“？！！？？！！？”请注意，这一堆标点符号不是英国发出的，而是美国，“住口，快住口！！”他赶忙将两人分开，可谁知英国不但不惊讶，反而舔着嘴角一脸意犹未尽。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不愧是我，吻技比你好出一条泰晤士河。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不是禁止接吻吗！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那是禁止你和他接吻，我亲一下自己又没什么。”英国的嘴角再次上扬，“所以你吃醋了，世界的hero？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>恶劣的爱人原来是想逼他承认，自诩‘心胸宽广’的美国当然不能乖乖就范，嫉妒另一个英国这种事真的太逊了，“我只是惊讶了一下而已。”他还在逞强。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国不再和美国饶舌，他再次靠近还在发抖的亚瑟，“你还能听到我说话吗？我们现在该怎么做？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟点了点头，在几个深呼吸后才总算是调整好气息，“美国，没有Alpha的，信息素，所以，不够…还要…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>好吧，虽然话语断断续续，但是意思表达很清晰，总之就是需要再来一次。这本来没有什么大不了，但是美国今天已经来了很多次了，真的很多了，他已经有些头晕了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“当Alpha也太惨了吧…”他为那个世界的自己感到委屈，真心的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好了，说不定那边的你也和你的身体不太一样，所以省省感慨吧，先休息一下。”英国拍拍自己刚才睡着的位置，示意美国躺下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>我为什么要躺在这里，英国在中间要干什么？两个问题同时出现在脑海，但一个都没有从美国嘴里问出，因为白天的旖旎场景又在他面前上演了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国轻声询问亚瑟怎样才能让他不这么难受。而亚瑟向美国这边看了一眼，那简直和刚刚英国想让他承认自己吃醋时一模一样，他在英国耳边小声说了什么，美国听见英国笑了一声，然后两个人开始了黏黏腻腻的亲吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国的吻技确实很好，他甚至能把樱桃梗系出一朵花，美国努力练习了很久也没有办法与他匹敌。所以现在那两个完全相同的享受声音很大概率是真的。可正处在不应期，再加上本来就对那两个人亲亲密密十分泛酸，美国现在完全没有欣赏的欲望，他气呼呼地看着英国在亚瑟身上温柔抚摸，又看着亚瑟一手搂住英国的腰，一时间不知道应该嫉妒哪一个。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>争点儿气啊我的佛罗里达！他心焦气燥地瞪向自己的下身，可从前看见英国就生龙活虎的佛罗里达因为一天内的高强度工作罢了工，已经快要二十分钟了，它还是懒洋洋地躺在那里，没有一点要继续加班的意思。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>而于此同时，身边的两个英国打得一片火热，和美国某网站收藏的某lesbian情节的视频里一模一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>看来需要把它移出收藏夹了。美国望着天花板绝望思考，为自己被毁灭的性幻想点燃一根根洁白的蜡烛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你好像比我软一点。”英国的话吓得美国一个激灵。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯，Omega的，肌肉量，比较少…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哦原来是在说这个。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那你那边的美国有什么不一样吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯…除了有像草原的，信息素，其他都一样…特别是……”后面的话又被刻意压低送进英国的耳朵里，美国没听见一个字，只知道那两个人又开始边亲边笑。美国希望他们是在夸赞自己的床上表现，而不是在谈论现在这个全是柠檬汁四溅的眼神。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好了吗亲爱的，”总算，总算是有人想起他了！英国稍微转过头，他的眼角已经在发红，和亚瑟如出一辙，“你还要看到什么时候？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟向他伸出手，“美国，我需要你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>哦老天，幻想还是稍微实现了一点的。佛罗里达正式上岗，美国靠近两人，与英国交换了亲吻，那两片嘴唇又软又暖，在十几秒之前还在和亚瑟紧密相贴。“你们真是会使唤人。”他握住亚瑟的腰，再次将他转过身，却只在入口处轻轻磨蹭。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟喘个不停，总算没了刚才和英国一起笑的余裕，他像是快要哭出来，不停叫着美国的名字。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我还以为你们都不需要我了，明明刚才玩得那么好。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟已经说不出完整的话，但一旁的英国还可以，他摇摇头，伸手环住美国的脖子，“别闹别扭了，刚才还不是因为你需要休息。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我看那之前你们就忍不住了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好吧，我承认，”英国这就说了实话，“毕竟在遇到你之前，我最爱的就是我自己。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你是纳喀索斯吗？！美国想要大喊，但很快他就打消了这个念头，因为那没什么好问的，答案一看就是肯定。与其争论谁才是谁的最爱，还不如用实际行动证明真理，美国决定化身行动派，至少要让其中一个英国承认现在自己才是最重要的人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟在突然的动作里抽了一口气，接着就开始了不停歇的喘息和尖叫。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嘿英雄，慢点儿，你是想杀了我吗？”英国拍拍他的后背。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“得了，你不就喜欢我这样，亚瑟，你告诉你自己，喜欢吗？”美国稍微减慢，好让亚瑟得以回答。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“啊，喜欢……再多点……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯，看来还是这个你比较坦诚。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>完蛋。在看见英国眼神的瞬间美国就知道自己说错话了。果然，英国绕到亚瑟前面，将他的身体扶起成为跪着的姿势，连沟通都不用，那两个人心有灵犀地又开始发腻。亚瑟的体内比刚才还要激动，即使是已经辛苦了一天的美国也被吸得喘个不停，在下身和大脑的双重刺激下，他一把拉过亚瑟让他仰靠在自己身上，一口咬住了之前被反复要求的那个腺体。又是这个味道，简直是让人发狂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟的吸气声就像是濒临崩溃的大叫，他浑身颤抖，下意识地向后伸过胳膊反勾住美国的脖子，好让他更加贴近那个突然爆发香气的敏感部位。但他没能坚持太久，因为英国啧了一声，将他的胳膊从美国身上拽下来，“我吃醋了啊。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>要是平时看见英国的这个反应，美国肯定会偷偷高兴很久，并且给他很多很多的亲亲，但现在他根本不能确定英国的醋是在吃谁的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>什么遇见我之前最爱的是自己，美国觉得现在英国最爱的也是他自己。你看，那两个人又开始了不是吗，一边亲一边笑，好像对方是什么全世界只有一个的soulmate一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嘿两个水仙花，我是真的要生气了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国总算又看向他，在一个挑眉之后歪着脑袋问，“为什么生气，这不是你最喜欢的幻想吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“……”这人是不偷看我收藏夹了，美国十分尴尬，“那是幻想，幻想只是幻想，我可不想看见你和别人亲亲热热，就算是你自己也不行！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这下不止是英国，就连还在呻吟的亚瑟也笑出了声，他的身体里随着颤抖一阵阵缩紧，让美国不停抽气。不过就算是被笑也不想再继续吃柠檬了，美国决定破罐破摔全部坦白，“我就是吃醋了，看见你们两个亲得那么开心就是吃醋了！明明，明明你们应该是…明明英国应该最爱我……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你是要求我必须爱你超过自己？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不是这个意思，天当然不是这个意思！我是说……”美国慌张解释，但两双看过来的眼睛里没有责备，只有笑意。又被耍了！美国一阵气恼，他伸手将英国拉回自己身边，又深深挺进亚瑟的最深处，“你们可不能和爱我一样爱自己，只有我能这样。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他吻上英国的嘴唇，和温柔缓慢的英国的亲吻不同，美国的亲吻总是带着少年的急切和热情，没一会儿就让英国只能攀着他的脖子才能不瘫倒在床上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“怎么样？是不是还是我的吻比较好？”他也在英国的脖子上咬了一口，不过这次没有得到责备。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“当然，没有人能比得上你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“亚瑟，你呢？”美国做着最后的冲刺。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>很可惜，亚瑟已经无法回答。不过精液迸溅在蓝色和绿色图案的床单，美国在那个柔软的器官里获得了最好的答案。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>亚瑟躺倒在床上尽力平复呼吸，他的体温下降，眼神迷茫，应该又要睡过去了。但在那之前，他拉下了美国的脖颈，不顾一旁英国的阻拦还是送上了一个吻，只是一个嘴唇的相碰。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我也，最爱美国。”他轻轻扔下一句话，瞬间就消失不见。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“亚瑟？”美国不敢相信他没有一个预兆就这么消失了，反射性地叫了声名字，却得到了后背的一记重锤。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你很想他啊？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“玩得最开心的明明是你，纳喀索斯！”美国反唇相讥，生气地拉起被子将自己蒙起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国就是最爱自己，平时为了工作能够抛下和美国的各种约定，就连纪念日也是一样。这次出差也是，整整两个月，他们都没有视频过几次，英国总是在忙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>积攒许久的怨气突然爆发，美国决定不理会英国隔着被子的摇晃，他要睡觉了，就让英国一个人继续他的水仙生活吧！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但就像从前的一千次一万次，他的赌气根本持续不了多久——英国钻进被子里，从背后抱住了他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我当然最爱你，阿尔，没有什么能比得上你。”英国在他耳边一遍一遍地说，搞得他很痒，所以美国是因为很痒才转过身的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“明明为了自己的工作一次一次放我鸽子，诈骗犯。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>英国没有说话，只是笑眯眯地看着他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>于是美国第无数次认输了，毕竟他就是爱着这样认真负责的英国，他工作时的样子比什么都要让人移不开眼睛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“亲我一下就原谅你。”美国努力不鼓起脸颊，但是从英国的表情来看，他失败了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不过他得到了很多亲吻，所以这也不算是亏本。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“话说他就那样回去，要是被那边的我看到可就大事不好了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯，不过我觉得他应该挺期待的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我是说，如果我是他的话，看见那边的美国吃醋生气，然后在床上又凶又狠，倒也不会觉得讨厌。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>什么如果你是他……嗯等等？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“所以你是故意的吗英国！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“听不懂你在说什么。我要睡了，晚安。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“等等，英国，你是故意的对吗，不许睡，快点承认啊！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>